Crimson Magic - Lapidot Supernatural AU
by Auremberite
Summary: Peridot was a vampire who wanted nothing more than to save other people from getting turned - and she gets her wish when she defends a mysterious girl named Lapis Lazuli from a werewolf. Soon, she learns that there's a man hunt for the girl, and it's one vampire against the world. But, she doesn't have to be alone. Not with Lapis Lazuli around. Steven Universe Supernatural AU.
1. I am Having a Crisis (Again)

**Peridot isn't welcome here. Not in beach city, a once quiet town turned into a bustling communication hub filled with skyscrapers. Not because she's gay or the daughter of a gang leader, but because she's a vampire, and a bad one at that. But one blue haired beauty could change it all…**

 **Vampirism works weirdly in this book mostly because I have no clue how it canonically works in the real world so yeah here's the run down for how it goes here:**

 **Vampires can be born, but most have been bitten. If they're bitten anywhere but the neck, it's like a normal bite, but if it is on the neck, they turn into a vampire. They all have superhuman strength, senses, basic background healing powers, and have fangs. Sun won't kill on touch, only sizzle, but if it's too much, like even just covering a single arm, they'll lose the arm or die.**

 **Okay I know I just started another series last week and none of my books are finished but like I have like a craving to write but with this hiatus my brain is all dried up I need to keep writing fresh stuff. And I also noticed a lack of supernatural Lapidots but like ten billion high school aus.**

 **(Don't worry, my stories are better than the author's notes in which I sound like a toddler.)**

Peridot:

My only regret was that I couldn't wear sunglasses without looking like an idiot.

Like, sunglasses were so cool to wear sometimes. But indoors? At night? I'd be called out by my friend, Amethyst, in a heartbeat. Though it wasn't like I had a heartbeat, anyways.

Did I mention I was a vampire? And not a very good one at that.

My name is Peridot. I used to be normal, but now I have retractable fangs and a thirst for blood.

Some vampires are born. They're the good ones.

My mom is a vampire, and my dad… well, he's gone, but beside that, he's human. I was born half-breed, and I was able to live my life as a normal human. But then, my dear mother had other plans. She wanted me to be like her.

You see, she's the leader of an all-vampire gang, the Yellow Bloodhounds. There are two other rival gangs: the Blue Fangs and the White Predators. The Fangs are werewolves and the Predators are humans set on hunting us all to extinction. There used to be another, but they got wiped out not-so-long ago. The Pink Roses. They were made of all three races living in harmony. But the Bloodhounds and Predators wiped them out together.

I used to be a Rose. I lived to tell the tale because I quit just before it all went down, too soon to say goodbye and too late to say I'm sorry.

Today – or rather, tonight – I was going into town. Just in and out. I needed a pint of blood, or I'd be pretty sick. I didn't exactly have a stable diet. I resented being infected, even though it had been three years. I hated having to change my habits because my dear mother decided one day that I should become a race widely despised by humanity against my will. But, hey, what can you do?

I walked into the grocery store, browsing through the supernatural section. I selected type AB blood, my favorite, and checked out.

While I was packing my drink in the trunk of my car, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind the shop. Without thinking, I sprinted after it, my feet pounding on the pavement.

I checked the sky, which was stupid. Of course it was night. I was out, wasn't I? It could be a vampire attack, but there was also a full moon. It could be an assault from either race.

When I bounded around the corner, I saw a girl trapped against a wall, a full-fledged werewolf hovering over her, claw raised.

I threw my carton of blood at the beast, yelling, "Hey, doggie! Over here! Bite me, not her!"

The werewolf looked me over once, then said, "Nah, you ugly. She pretty. Not as pretty once I get my hands on her, but still pretty enough."

I rushed over in the blink of an eye and held a silver knife – I never left home without one, not since the gang wars – to the beast's throat, standing between it and the girl.

"Unless you want to be a pile of fur and regret in about five seconds, I'd suggest that you fuck off," I whispered menacingly.

The were-beast growled, but grudgingly walked off, aware of how close to death it had come.

I felt arms wrap around her from behind, and I almost stabbed the girl who I'd just risked her life for.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was dead, that I would be turned! And you – you saved me, risked your life for mine!" she exclaimed, near tears.

I looked around and saw a beautiful girl, maybe nineteen, maybe twenty, with hair dark blue like the twilight sky. She had tan skin, maybe of Hawaiian descent, with dark freckles splashed across her nose like constellations. Her eyes were striking, white as chips of ice. But a moment passed, and they began to fade back to a frosty blue, then to a sky color.

"I just… didn't want to see anyone turned. What were you even doing behind a grocery store?" I asked.

The girl jumps, letting go of me. "N… Nothing."

I missed her warmth already. "Did you know her? The werewolf who attacked you, I mean."

The girl nodded. "Her name is Jasper."

I tensed. I knew Jasper, back from the Pink Roses. "Speaking of names, what's yours?" I asked, changing the subject.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli. Yes, it is just like the stone," she says, a tinge of annoyance in her voice at the last part.

I laughed. "Looks like our parents had similar ideas. I'm Peridot, Peridot Evergreen."

She smiled. "Talk about luck. I happen to stumble across the one person in Beach City with a gemstone name, and she saves my life." She slings her arm around my shoulder, and my senses go on overload. "Us gems, we've got to stick together."

I can sense each pulse of blood through her wrist. She had type AB blood, and her heart was beating just a little too fast.

"Yeah. Trade numbers?" I asked shyly, glancing at the rising sun. "I think I've got to get home before my roommate notices I've snuck out."

Lapis pulled a blue ballpoint pen out of her pocket, grabbed my wrist, and began to scribble down her snapchat.

"See ya around, Peri," she called over her shoulder, walking away. "Thanks for saving me."

"See you," I called. Then, "It was a pleasure to save you," I whispered.

oO0Oo

I slammed the door of my dinky apartment shut just before the sun fully rose. I'd still taken precautions, pulling my green hoodie hood over my face, but it wasn't enough.

Despite what I'd told Lapis, I didn't actually have a roommate. Amethyst was as close as it got, but she didn't really live here. The purple haired werewolf would float from house to house and then back again. She could stay at ten houses a month at least, twenty if she tried hard.

"Yo," the girl in question called. "Didjya get me the meat?"

"You didn't ask for meat, Amethyst," I muttered. "And I didn't get blood, either."

"Why not?" she complained.

"Someone almost got turned," I said tonelessly. "And I stopped it."

"Who was it?" Amethyst asked, now interested.

"Which one? The attacker or attacked?"

"Both."

"The attacker was Jasper. She attacked some girl named Lapis Lazuli," I stated.

Amethyst gasped. "Lapis? Dude, I can't believe you found her! There's been some sort of call for her this past week. Yellow and White want her dead, but Blue just wants her found and captured. It's this crazy man hunt."

"I got her number."

Amethyst squeals. "You did? Peri, you flirt! Tell me, was she hot?"

I blush furiously. "M- Maybe."

The purple haired girl whistles. "Who knew a vampire could get a normie? Well, good luck to you, Peri. I think I'll leave tomorrow, give you some space with the girl if you decide to bring her home, eh?"

I turn a darker shade of red. "Shut up. The probability of her liking girls is small – and even then, look at me! I'm pale, Amethyst!"

"So what I didn't hear in that mini rant was that you don't like the girl," Amethyst notes.

"Go run with your pack," I reply, walking to my room and slamming the door shut.

As soon as I collapse on my bed, I create a conversation with Lapis.

[Trees:] Come to my place

[Seacate:] What is that username? And that sounds low key kinky?

[Peridot:] I changed it. And you're one to talk, what even is your handle? Seacate?

[Seacate:] You're avoiding the subject.

[Peridot:] Fine. My roommate said there's a man hunt going on for you, and I'm getting you the hell out of it.

[Seacate:] Oh

[Seacate:] Do you have a shower and warm blankets?

[Peridot:] Yeah

[Seacate:] Send me your address right away

[Peridot:] Is anyone attacking you?

[Seacate:] No, I just really need a shower

[Seacate:] I kinda got evicted last week, so

I snickered and sent my address. Turn my phone off, I went into the bathroom and began to brush my hair. I was not going to have bedhead in front of a beautiful girl.


	2. I Guess We're Friends Maybe?

**Things to notice last chapter: Peridot said favorite type of blood is AB, and she also said that Lapis is type AB. Peridot's last name is also her nickname from one of my other unfinished Lapidot AUs (one of like 4 now) (I haven't finished a single series ugh) (It's Out in the Evergreen Rain, a high school human AU)**

 **Also sorry for the Lapis eye color inconsistency, that'll be explained in the future. It's not my bad writing skills, I swear.**

Peridot:

The door to my apartment, which I had left unlocked, slams open.

"I need a place to hide. Preferably now," Lapis declared, standing in the doorway.

"What? Is anyone following you?" I exclaim, hopping up from my seat on the couch.

"No, I just want to play hide and seek," Lapis replies sarcastically. "Of _course_ I'm being followed. It's been like this for the past week."

"Get in the shower," I command, grabbing my silver knife from the inside of my boot.

"Sounds perfect," Lapis agrees, rushing away, slamming the door shut in her pursuit.

Just then, I hear a quiet knock on the door. Then, "We don't have time for this!" Followed by an angry vampire drop kicking my door off its hinges.

"A pleasure as always, Holly Blue," I mutter, watching as the girl in question and her accomplice, Blue Pearl, enter, the former stomping on my carpeting and the other tiptoeing around the wood and splinters.

"We have information that a fugitive named Lapis Lazuli recently entered your apartment," Holly yells.

"Well, your intel was wrong," I sneer. "If you weren't my houseguests, I'd have attacked you by now for such accusations."

Blue Pearl nods thoughtfully, but Agate punches the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "We know she's here," she growls.

"The only one who's been here recently was Amethyst, and she just left. Maybe this Lapis stowed away on her car."

The two girls exchange glances, and head back for the door. "You're on the Blue Fang's hit list, Evergreen. If you ever mess with us werewolves again, you're dead," Holly sneers.

I sigh as Holly picks up the door and slams it shut.

I turn around, expecting to see my new friend's head peeking out from the bathroom, but instead I merely hear a shower running.

 _A bit overeager to shower, which could've given her away, but she was well meaning,_ I think. _And… cute. If only she wasn't human._

oO0Oo

After a half hour, I hear the water shut off and her voice calling from my shower.

"Hey, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure," I reply, "Any kind in particular?"

"Mm… Something cute, but not too flirty," she replies. I swear, if I'd been able to see her, she would've been winking.

"Yeah, I haven't done the laundry in a week, so I'll bring whatever it is that I want."

I quickly run back to my room using my powers that I so hated, grabbed a white tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and black vans. When I get back, I throw them into the bathroom.

"Hm, you actually have a decent sense of fashion," Lapis comments, "Congrats."

"Just shut up and change," I mutter, though the compliment sticks.

I wait outside the bathroom door for one minute, which quickly turns into two. But it's worth the wait. When the girl opens the door, it takes my breath away.

Her hair, which before had been a dull midnight blue, was now vivid, lighting up her face. The clothes complimented her perfectly, the white of the shirt making her eyes a baby blue in contrast.

"So what's there to do around here?" she asks casually, as if I hadn't just saved her from becoming a werewolf for the second time today.

"Nothing much," I reply glancing at the midday sun outside. "Look, if you'll be staying here, I kind of want to know why all three gangs are calling for your blood."

She subconsciously brushes a few loose stands of hair out of her face. "That's a long story, Peri. Might be better to hold it in for a while."

"Holding things in is never good," I remark.

"I'm not good," Lapis argues.

"Are you a hunter?" I asked, taking a step back.

She snorts. "No, of course not. I could never do that… ending someone's life like that… No, I'm bad in other ways."

"From what I've seen, you're pretty good," I respond, "Good at staying unturned and alive, at making me uncomfortable, at being pretty…" I stop, my face turning as red as the blood I needed to live. "Wait, wait, I mean-"

She gives me a crooked smile, but doesn't say anything, which makes it worse.

"Damn it, stop smiling at me like that," I mutter, lightly shoving her shoulder.

She laughs. "Aw, you're so flustered."

I stomp my foot. "I am not flustered!"

"Then why's your face all red?" she asks playfully. "I can't believe Jasper was intimidated by you."

"I can be intimidating!" I exclaim, getting into a fighting stance. My fangs instinctively lower, and if I open my mouth, Lapis could see them. I'm left speechless.

"Oh man, Peri, you've really got me there. I'm terrified," she jokes, stifling a laugh.

I turn around, my face now baby pink. "I'm going to go order a pizza," I mutter, walking away to the kitchen where I left my phone.

When I come back, I find Lapis laying on her back on the sofa. "Sorry if I overstepped a boundary," she mutters.

A genuine apology? No one's offered me one of those… since I became a vampire.

"Y… You didn't," I stammer. "I'm just… not used to talking to people with a sense of sarcasm much."

She gives a small smile. "Better get used to it, because I'm nothing if not sarcastic."

"How long are you going to be staying here, anyway?" I ask casually, throwing the question out as if I didn't care. But I did.

"Until they stop looking for me, or until it gets too unsafe for you," Lapis replies in a tone equal to mine.

I consider this for a moment. Besides Amethyst, Lapis was the closest thing I had to a friend. And even then, she was cute. Just thinking about it made her blush.

"…And you're red again," Lapis mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I shake my head. "Uh, sorry. Just… Just thinking."

"About what?"

Just then, the doorbell rings. "The pizza!" I exclaim, taking this opportunity to change the subject. "I've got it."

I fetch my wallet, pull out a twenty, and hand it to the delivery girl, but she shakes her head. "It's more than that."

"What? The website said that it was only seventeen!" I cried indignantly.

"That was before we knew you were a supernatural," the girl says ashamedly. "Look, I'm not fond of that policy, but," she begins.

"It's fine," I snap, handing her another ten.

She looks at me sadly and closes the door.

I angrily bring the pizza back to Lapis.

"Here," I spit, dropping the pizza on my small coffee table with a loud thump.

She looks up at me reproachfully. "You okay?"

I sit down angrily in my chair. "It's fine."

She puts her hand on my shoulder, and I begin to calm. Her hand is warm to the touch, and brings with it a sense of relaxation.

I take a deep breath. "It's nothing, really. But… thanks for asking."

She gives me a crooked smile. "That's what friends are for."


	3. Murder Is a Thing That Tends To Happen

**Okay wow I didn't think this story out. I need to make a list of "things I should've had before starting another story that I didn't do," because it would be like having the plot in mind, knowing the ending, a consistent writing schedule, understanding my characters, and having a consistent writing style.**

 **Okay I was going to kill off a main series character but I love them too much so hmmm that's a no.**

Lapis:

I woke up on Peridot's plush sofa at three in the morning to the sounds of said nerd slowly closing her apartment door.

"Peridot?" I mumble, rolling over. I'd forgotten I wasn't sleeping in a bed, but on a sofa, and I rolled onto the floor, my nose slamming into the hard floor.

"Shit, Lapis?" Peridot asked, turning the lights on. "Did I wake y- why are you on the ground?"

"I'm hugging the carpet," I mumble.

"So… why are you crying?" Peridot questions, looking very concerned.

"It's fucking emotional," I replied passionately, tears welling in my eyes. Apparently I'd hit my nose harder than I'd originally thought, and my reflex was to tear up.

She blinks once, then starts to laugh. "My god, Lapis."

I blush and shy away, letting a tiny giggle escape my lips. "I'm a dumbass, I know."

She gives me a lopsided grin; it wasn't to be cool, but just from instinct. I blushed harder, burying my face in my hands. But then, I felt the blood. My head jerked up, and Peridot's eyes met mine, celery green against whatever color mine were now. Grey blue? Cobalt? Frost colored?

"You're bleeding," Peridot remarks, her face becoming emotionless. "I think it's your nose."

"Could you grab me some paper towels?" I ask, covering it with my elbow.

"O- Of course," she replies, looking extremely uncomfortable. She hurries off as quickly as she can, bumping into the coffee table as she leaves.

"Nerd," I mutter, still laying down from where I fell off the couch. I stare at the ceiling until she comes back. I close my eyes, enjoying the serenity. _I was safe here._

"Don't you dare fall asleep again," Peridot mutters, staring over me with a look on her face that I can only describe as longing, and to be honest, the intensity of her gaze scared me.

"Peri?" I question, shrinking away.

Her eyes lower. "Sorry. I just- sorry." She holds out her hand. "Need a hand up?"

I look at it for a moment, and then back into her eyes. The green irises which I so often catch staring at me flicker away. I hesitantly take her hand, and she pulls me up with great strength, and I end up closer than I'd like to have.

"My bad," she mutters, gently pushing me away.

I stare at her for a moment. When she doesn't reply, I ask, "Did I do something wrong?"

She looks up. "No, it's not you, it's me."

I snort. "That's a break up line, Peri, and we're not even dating. Unless you're kicking me out of the house, shut up."

She thrusts the paper towels into my hands. "Take this," she mutters.

I grin, but do as she asks. Her eyes flicker to mine for a second, catch my gaze, then flicker away just as quickly.

"Do you want to go do something today?" I ask.

"Isn't it a little late?" she mumbles, yawning.

"It's three in the morning," I reply, raising an eyebrow.

She tenses. "Ha, yeah, silly me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm heading out. Being cooped up here is driving me crazy."

Peridot grabs my arm. "You're a target, Lapis. You have to stay." She pauses. "I don't know what I'd do if you got captured."

I shake her arm off. "Let go of me. If you're so worried, you can always come with me."

The blonde girl glances out the window. "I… I'm sorry, but I can't."

I grab a black hoodie off of the coat rack by the door. "See you later, Peri."

I only hear a few words of her protests before I close the door.

oO0Oo

Of course, what Peridot hadn't known was that I searched through her kitchen drawers for supernatural type weapons. I currently had a silver knife concealed by my belt. Oddly enough, she didn't have any anti-vampire weapons.

I casually walked down the street, avoiding the gang turf, and headed down towards the beach. Swimming had always made me feel okay, even when… well…

As soon as the sand dunes were in sight, I began to job, which turned into a sprint. I jumped in the waves with all my clothes on, even though it was the middle of winter. The cold water felt natural to me after all this time. I was like a penguin.

But I swam laps in the sea, diving under and coming back up just before I ran out of breath. I sat on the edge of the surf and collected seashells and seaweed, and I even found a horseshoe crab that I called Sister Paul, as I couldn't tell the difference between its tail and whatever else would be down there.

My favorite part was watching the sun rise over the water, casting pastel pinks and purples over the waves. It looked more like an artist's pallet than the sea.

"Do you always act like this when you're around water?"

I jerked my head up to see a girl treading water beside me. It wasn't Peridot.

"Really, swimming here was such a giveaway. Blue hair and a love for water. You're not very hard to find, the girl commented. Her hair was dyed every color of the rainbow, and she was lanky, like a dancer.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I stammered, reaching for my little silver knife under the water. My fingers almost slipped on the smooth handle, but I managed to keep my grip.

"My name's Rainbow Quartz. I'm a member of the White gang. Perhaps you've heard of them? I know they've heard of you. That's why I'm here, actually." She grins. "To take you in."

My heartbeat begins to race. As Rainbow Quartz reaches towards my arm, I push my knife into her stomach. Her face goes slack, and I race away from her floating body, calling for help.

oO0Oo

"Why the fuck are you dripping wet?" Peridot demands when I walk through the front door. "Screw it, I'm just glad you're safe."

"You sound like my mom," I note, rolling my eyes like the teenager I was. Nineteen was my last year to do something crazy. Unfortunately, my entire life was crazy.

She eyes me up and down. "Are you okay?"

I force a laugh. "Ha! Why… why wouldn't I be okay?"

Her eyes meet mine. I gulp. Finally she says, "I'm going to go sleep. Call me if you need anything; band aids, food, or even just to talk." Her voice lingers on the last part, and I know she knows something's up.

I sigh in relief as she leaves the room, and I hurry to the sink to wash the blood off my hands.

oO0Oo

"Lapis?" Peridot whispers insistently.

I blink my eyes open. I thought I'd only laid down on the sofa for a quick nap, but one glance at the clock, and I saw that it was almost midnight.

"What?" I mumbled.

"There are some vampires here. You've got to hide," Peridot explains.

I nod, and rush off to the bathroom. I slam open the door, open the bottom cupboard under the sink, and climb in. It might be small, but I'm smaller, at five foot four.

I hear sounds of arguing coming from the main room. The door muffles the most of the sound, but I can still hear snippets. "…critical condition… person trailing her… back to here…" Peridot's tones ring loudly, but she tends to lisp when she gets angry, so it's hard to decipher.

I let out a tiny gasp as I hear a blood curdling scream followed by a thump.


	4. Windows Are A Poor Architectural Feature

**Fun pro writing tip: change the background of your word documents to black so your eyes don't burn out when you're writing at four am and so it's more comfortable, it won't show up in fanfiction's final format. Just… just don't forget to change it if/before you print if it's like a school paper… because… I speak… from experience…**

 **I considered titling this chapter "lapis beats the absolute shit out of** _ **everyone**_ **" but then things changed hm**

 **Okay, but like my friends say "I love you" platonically like every day so when authors use that as end game stuff it confuses me, like, my friends have said it to me more than my parents, why would a girlfriend wait until you've taken your pants off to say three simple words?**

Peridot:

Almost the moment Lapis closed the bathroom door, three vampires came storming in: Yellow Zircon, Yellow Pearl, and Topaz. I was cool with Topaz, but since she was in a gang, she had to follow orders.

"Nice to see you again, Peridot. Still a loner, hm?" Pearl sneered.

"I'd rather die than go with my dear old mother," I replied coolly.

"You don't have to go with her par se; all we want today is Lapis Lazuli," Zircon sneers, "You're not important enough."

"She's not here, I already told that to the Fangs," I explain.

Zircon glances at Topaz, who sighs and begins to walk towards me menacingly.

"White sent a Quartz after her yesterday. She almost died after being stabbed with a knife" Pearl says, "A Blue Fang had to bite her in order to save her life."

"But the knife," Zircon continues, "Was traced back to here." She throws the knife at my foot, barely missing my big toe.

I flinch, but don't mention it. "My apartment was robbed a week or so back," I lie, "It could've been her."

Zircon nods at Topaz, and the large vampire kicks me in my stomach using her vampiric strength, sending me back into the dresser against the wall. I scream, feeling a splinter dig into my back. Wood stakes were deadly to vampires, and a splinter fell into that category.

"Fuck you," I spat.

I feel a fist connect with my face, and the world spins. But I had to stay conscious for Lapis. If I blacked out, I couldn't protect her.

"Liar. We know she's here," Pearl hisses. "We'll be searching the apartment now."

I stand up, summon the last of my strength, and tackle Pearl. Unfortunately for both of us, there happened to be a window right behind her, and we began what would be a four story drop.

oO0Oo

Shattered glass fell around me like rain in a storm, and the wind whipped at my hair. I twisted in midair, turning so I would face the building. My palms dug into the bricks, and using my extra night time strength, I managed to cling onto the second story windowsill while Pearl fell the entire way. She moaned, but didn't get up.

The two others looked down at us; Zircon looked mildly interested, and Topaz… afraid. They ran away from the broken window, and I stood up on the tiny windowsill two stories below. I broke the glass, hopping into the apartment. Luckily, it was unoccupied, and I broke through the door quickly, sprinting back upstairs to my apartment.

I passed the two girls in the stairwell. They attempted to block my passage.

"Pearl's not dead," I state, running past them. It was the only diversion I needed. They ran past me as if I wasn't there.

I limped back into my apartment, where I promptly closed the door and collapsed on the carpet.

oO0Oo

Like always, my dreams were on an endless spin cycle of nightmares; going from the shattered glass rain when I'd leapt out the window, my hands burning on the bricks, hitting the wall, Topaz's punch, and back again.

But I awoke to a different kind of rain, not of glass but of real water.

I slowly blinked my eyes – no, eye, singular, one was swollen shut – open, and saw Lapis cautiously bandaging my hands, crying over my limp body.

"Holy shit, Peridot?" she exclaimed when she saw me awake, pulling me into a hug. "Don't fucking scare me like that again!"

I blush as I feel her torso against mine, her hair tickling my lips. "Can't promise anything," I wheeze, "I'm full of surprises."

She begins to cry and/or laugh harder, it's hard to tell with her, pulling away, gently laying me back on the floor. "I pretty much hated you for the past two hours. I thought you were dead."

My heart sinks. I realized how much I'd relied on her opinion. "H- Hate?"

She cusses. "No, fuck, I meant… If you'd died because you were protecting me…" she glances away. "After tonight, I should go. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

I stared into her pigeon blue eyes. "No. Why the hell do you think I fought those assholes? It was to keep you safe," I say intently, though with my voice, I can barely croak out those few words.

"Yeah, and look where it got you. Busted hands, a black eye, a giant bruise on your stomach that looks more like a rainbow than a bruise, and tiny scratches all over your body. Good going," she retorts. She pauses. "I'm sorry, that was kinda mean considering you did that for me. I'm just… not used to having anyone look out for me."

I reach my hand out to grab hers. I think I see her blushing, but it's hard to tell out of only one eye. "I'll always be there for you, okay? I won't let you get turned."

 _It's too late,_ I think, poking my retracted fangs with my tongue. I sigh. "Shit, Lapis, I'm scared. White gang hasn't come yet, and I know they will. I can't take this beating again."

She leans against the wall. "I don't blame you. I'm terrified too. Who knows what they'll do to me. Well, I do know, but I wish I didn't."

I glance at her. "What's that?"

She sighs. "White wants to use me for their gain, Yellow wants to kill me on sight, and Blue wants me to help them, even though it would hurt me," she says, counting on her fingers.

I gulp, and sit against the wall next to her. "Damn. I've never seen the gangs so hell-bent on catching someone."

She sighs. "It's just a matter of time before they do. But… thanks for making my life worth it again. On the run… I didn't have a home, or friends. I was so lonely. The day you came, I'd almost decided to turn myself into White. You saved me in more ways than one."

Sitting up made me dizzy, and I had to lean on her shoulder for support. Her shoulders tenses, and this time I know I saw a rosy blush on her cheeks. I could've sworn I saw her eyes flash from steel blue to royal blue and back again, but it was so quick that I must've imagined it.

"Sorry," I mumble, beginning to pick myself up.

"No, it's fine," she blurts out. "It's fine."

We fall asleep on each other's shoulders, tired and maybe a little broken, but together.


	5. Are Trees a Fire Hazard?

**This isn't the best worded story I've written by far, but I enjoy the concept; but as I already have many other stories that are unfinished, and this one hasn't received much support, this one is going to be shorter and less descriptive. I mean, I guess it's my bad, cause I only work on it after one in the morning, but I guess I could maybe sideline some other stories?**

Lapis:

When I wake up, it's seven at night, and Peridot's head is still on my shoulder. We slept through the entire day, just like vampires.

I slowly rise to my feet, gently laying her head on the soft green carpeting, and enter the kitchen to make breakfast. I knew she loved bacon omelets, made them every day for both of us. I actually hated bacon, but it made her happy, so I said nothing.

When the meal had almost a minute left, the blonde girl finally woke up.

"Morning," I greeted her cheerfully, turning away from the stove. "We kinda slept in late, so, uh," I glanced down at the meal I was making, and realization hit me. "Why the fuck am I making omelets at seven thirty at night?"

She snickers, slowly leaning up against the back wall. "I don't know, I was passed out for that brilliant idea."

"I'm a mess," I muttered, half joking. I put my head in my hands, leaning my elbows on the stove. The hot stove that I was using to cook an omelet. Pain raced through my arms. "Shit!" I exclaimed, jerking my arms back from the searing hot surface.

Peridot was cracking up while I was inspecting my elbows for damage. The skin there was red and hot. "I guess you could say I'm a hot mess, huh?" I muttered under my breath, mildly proud of the pun.

Peridot turned slightly red. "I guess."

I playfully nudged her shoulder with my elbow before realizing I'd just been burned there. Wincing, I walked back to the sink to get cold water. "Lighten up, Peri." As I put my burned arms under the flow, I sighed. "You know, I've barely seen you leave the house since I got here. We should go out."

She shrugs. "Sure. How does right now sound?"

I break out into a grin. "Perfect."

oO0Oo

"Do you actually have a plan?" I asked as Peridot led me down the dark city streets, dim lights flickering above our heads as we walked by.

"Yeah," she simply replies, scanning the roads.

I raise an eyebrow at her distracted demeanor. "How much further is it?"

"Pretty far."

"What?" I exclaim, slowing my pace.

"That's why we're taking a bus," she explains. "I heard about that thing with Rainbow Quartz the other day. You can't be seen on the streets right now, so we've got to travel awhile to have fun where we can't be seen."

"Sorry," I mumble.

She turns back. "No, dude, it's fine. It's their fault for attacking you, not yours for existing."

I whistled. "That's some pretty good advice, Peri."

She grins and shrugs, hanging back so she can put her arm around my shoulder. "It comes from experience." She glances quickly over our backs. Her voice lowers to a whisper. "There's a girl who's been trailing us for a few blocks now. Follow me."

She leads me off to the train station, herding me with her arm, intently watching our stalker, while all I could do was stare at her arm lazily curled around my shoulder. Her touch made me nervous, sending an electric spark from her fingers to my heart and back again. This close, I could feel her breath against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I knew my face was bright red, but I hoped the cover of night would mask it.

 _Lapis, you useless bisexual,_ I think to myself, using the common phrase. _Maybe focus on_ not _getting captured instead of Peridot? Maybe?_

It takes us one minute to get to the train station, and another two to buy tickets and get on a car. We look through the window to see the girl staring at us. She hadn't made it in on time.

I sigh in relief and slump against the back of my seat. Not only had we escaped my stalker, but we had a train car to ourselves to talk.

"You okay?" Peridot murmurs, her arm still around my shoulder.

My eyes flicker to her hand, and she hastily snatches it back, blushing furiously. "Shit, sorry, sorry," she exclaims. "I just needed to get us away, and-"

I cut her off. "Dude, it's fine. You didn't cross any boundaries."

She looks slightly less distressed. Slightly. "But I didn't ask, and-"

"Peridot." I stare into her eyes, and she gulps. "If it bothers you that much, forget about it."

She nods and bites her lip.

"Hey, cheer up. We've got the whole night ahead of us to do wild teenager things," I said, trying to catch her eye.

"Aren't you twenty? As in, not a teenager and can no longer do wild teenager things?" Peridot asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm eighteen," I reply, smirking.

Her eyes widen. "You're… younger than me?" Peridot splutters. "I turned nineteen last month!"

"Wow, better check for grey hairs."

She rolls her eyes. "How would I be able to see them without my fucking magnifying glass type glasses?"

"You wear glasses?" I ask before realizing I was being gullible as always.

"I used to. Then I lost them. I lose everything, including my car keys, mortgage, and two point seven grandchildren."

"That's why you look so young. Go find your grandchildren, Peri."

Suddenly, the train slows as it reaches the station, saving the awkward conversation from continuing.

We walk out of the train and don't stop for the next seven miles.

oO0Oo

Finally, Peridot murmurs, "We're here."

I glance around. "We're in the middle of the woods."

"Exactly! No one would ever think to look for us here!" Peridot replies.

We ended up in a small clearing with a fire pit filled with inky charcoal next to a small cave that looked out over the night sky.

"It's beautiful," I murmured softly, gazing out over the sky. Thousands of stars glittered like diamonds, and the horizon was tinged indigo.

Peridot nodded quietly. After setting down her lime green backpack, she began to walk towards the edge of the forest. "I'm going to go get firewood," she calls over her shoulder.

I stared after her quietly, waiting for her to be out of sight.

oO0Oo

"Y- You started a fire? Without matches?" Peridot exclaims when she re-enters the clearing, her arms filled with bundles of sticks.

"Yeah," I replied innocently. "I did what I had to on the streets to survive. Building fires was just part of that."

"Mmm…" Peridot hums, thinking.

After a few minutes, we have a raging fire going, and the two of us sit side by side on a log.

"Hey, so, I know you like chocolate, right?" Peridot starts.

"I've never mentioned that before," I remark.

"A lot of people like chocolate, so I guessed," she explains.

I stuck my tongue out. "I could've been allergic for all you knew."

"More chocolate for me then," she replies, grinning. She tosses me a Hershey's chocolate bar, and I almost drop it into the fire.

"A raw chocolate bar… mmm… You sure know how to show a girl a good time," I add.

She wiggles her eyebrows. "Who said anything about raw?" she countered, pulling graham crackers and marshmallows out of her backpack.

I grin from ear to ear. "Damn, I feel like a girl scout."

"Girl scouts don't cuss," Peridot teases.

"Fuck that," I reply, grabbing a marshmallow and putting it on a stick.

Peridot does the same, and we roast our food slowly.

"So… uh…" Peridot starts, unsure of where to go.

"Can't find small talk, huh?" I ask.

"That's kind of your department," Peridot argues quietly.

"You're not wrong though." I stare up at the stars. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's all you've got? An icebreaker?" A pause. "It's green. You know, because my last name is Evergreen. It's kind of ironic."

"Dork," I snort, lightly shoving her shoulder.

"Let me guess: yours is blue?"

"You're a damn psychic," I respond, rolling my eyes. "What, was it the hair that tipped you off?"

"No, it was a wild guess. Clearly."

"Well, Ms Wild Guess, your marshmallow is on fire," I say snarkily.

She brings the flaming marshmallow close to her lips and quickly blows it out until it's nothing but a charred husk.

"Not a word," she mutters, giving me her best death glare. I, however, was trying my hardest not to crack up.

"I think you've probably pissed off Smokey the Bear," I tease.

"Fuck Smokey," she mutters.

"No thanks, that sounds hard," I reply cheekily.

Peridot stares at me for a long moment while I smile back. She then pull my hoodie hood over my face, muttering, "Just… Just stay there."

"Ooh, am I in time out?" I ask jokingly.

"You can't talk when you're in time out," she answers.

"Mm… How about I do that anyway?"

She pulls my hood down farther. "In the hood, Lapis."

I laugh, and she does too, and we're happy and free for the first time in two weeks.

oO0Oo

After we're done eating, the two of us lay down, our backs to the log. I could see the flickering light of the dying flames, but I knew that there were only embers left. It wasn't too late to save, if I'd wanted to, but I found embers more beautiful than the fire; I was mesmerized by the way they flickered and shone gold in the night.

And we started to really talk; not of favorite colors and foods, but of things that really mattered.

"And that's why I'm banned from the petting zoo," Peridot finishes, wiping a tear from her eye.

I laugh, clutching my side. "You're fucking wild, Peri."

She grins. "That's like the opposite of me. I go outside like, once a week."

I lightly punch her shoulder. "Yeah, but you do a lot when you go outside." I stare into her eyes. "Tonight has been really awesome."

She sighs contentedly.

After a few minutes of this, she says, "Alright, it's my turn to ask a question." She looks to the sky, and then back at me.

"What's up with your eyes?"

The question startles me. "What?"

Peridot blushes. "They always change colors; from ice blue to cobalt and just about every shade in between. That's not supposed to be possible, but yet it is, because here you are, and I can't figure it out."

I stare into her eyes. "What color are they now?"

"Cobalt blue with gold flecks," she replies, gazing back. "Like the night sky." I catch fear and hesitation in her eyes, but also compassion and caring. Maybe that's why I decided to confide in her.

I sigh. "My eyes change color because… because… I'm descended from a witch."

Peridot gasps. "I thought they were wiped out years ago!"

It's true. There used to be hundreds of magical races, but humans wiped all out but two. Or, including me, three.

I shrug, like the systematic murder of my ancestors doesn't matter. "One survived, and they passed down the trait to me. But… it's pretty weak. I barely have any powers." I laugh bitterly. "I get eyes that change color with my mood and environment and hair that naturally comes in royal blue. Other than that, all my powers are pretty watered down, or even non-existent."

"So is that how you lit the fire?" Peridot asks.

"Yeah. My fire magic's pretty weak, though. My strong suit is water. But if I was fully a witch, I'd be able to teleport, heal, or even be invulnerable."

"Is that why the gangs want you?" The question is asked bluntly, taking me by surprise.

I silently nod. "Witches and wizards of old used to have healing powers. I theoretically should be able to heal a gang's injured, letting them take dominance over other groups… or I could cure people who weren't born supernatural and turn them back into humans."

She gives me a quiet hug. I return it without thinking, instinctively going to Peridot.

A few minutes pass. The silence stretches. I'm thinking, thinking of what the gangs would do to me if they knew I could barely do magic, when I hear,

"Oh my stars, my best friend is the only natural bluenette in existence." It's meant to be comforting, and I appreciate that.

I raise an eyebrow and turn to look at her. "Best friend?"

She rubs the back of her neck. "I didn't-" She pauses as she catches my gaze. "Look, I really like you."

I turn bright red, and I'm pretty sure she notices this, because she hastily follows up with, "As a friend. I've never met someone quite like you."

My face turns back to its normal color. "S… Same. But for you."

She smiles. "You're a master of words, Lazuli."

"Shut up, Evergreen."

oO0Oo

Once the fire is dead, we go to the small cave to sleep just as the sun begins to rise. Peridot clings to the far wall, hiding behind my shadow.

"Really wish we had those omelets now," I murmured.

"I really wish we had pillows," Peridot mutters in response.

"Hey, Peridot?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first you have to promise not to get mad."

I roll over and lightly punch her shoulder. "I have to pee in a bush, don't I?"

"Yup."

"Fuck."

I hear her laughter echoing in the cave as I leave, and I roll my eyes.

But I was still thinking about the girl with blonde hair and celery green eyes, who sat in front of the fire, who heard me out and didn't hate me, and I wondered if this is what love felt like.


	6. Stop Setting Things On Fucking Fire

**I keep saying "okay the first big event will happen next chapter" and then I put it off but I make that chapter super climactic and messes up the flow ugh I need a plan why m I like this?**

 **Also I made this cute reference chart for Lapis's eyes, I love it so much.**

 **I purposefully skipped over like a week of platonic times because, just like in real life, things don't happen constantly. There are lulls in drama. Some just don't last very long. So literally Peridot goes to her job at night and sleeps in the day, so she doesn't see Lapis much, but they're definitely better friends. I'd rather explain that in one paragraph than write a half-assed chapter with no effort on it.**

 **Most Lapidot AUs: they get in bed together first night and love it and tell each other**

 **Mine: they're kinda scared and unsure about getting in bed and even then it's an accident and one of them gets kinda mad**

 **Sorry for the POV switches this chapter but there was one scene I needed for Lapis but the rest I needed as Peri.**

Peridot:

"The hell do you mean you're out?" I demand, slamming my fist on the counter of the customer service lane at my local grocery store. "I haven't had blood in three weeks, I need it now!"

The person at the help desk somehow looked at me over her huge eye bags, earned from countless hours of insomnia and overwork, and she replied, "Dude, sorry, but some gang twats just bought us out."

I showed her my trembling hands. " _Dude,_ " I started, mocking her surfer accent, "I don't care. My body's starting to shut down. My friend's waiting outside for me, and she doesn't know I'm a vampire, so I can't just ask to go to another store. Could you just check in the fucking back?"

The exhausted employee takes her time, making me wait twenty minutes before she comes back with a battered bottle of blood. It was type B, my least favorite.

"That'll be five ninety-five, please," she muttered.

"For a pint? No way," I growled. Picking up the bottle, I snapped, "It says two ninety-nine on the bottle."

She grudgingly rings it up for the correct price, then sends me on my way back out to Lapis. But before I get outside, I chug the pint like it was nothing and discard of the bottle. I can't let her see what I am.

"Hey," I call to Lapis. "I hope you didn't wait long."

Her eyes flash ice blue, and she breaks out into a smile. "That took you twenty minutes, dude. What, were you hooking up with one of the cashiers or something?"

I lightly punch her in the shoulder. "No, she was being an ass."

"Did you even buy anything?"

I glance down at my empty hands. "Uh… no, they were out."

"What did you need?" Lapis asks curiously.

I panic. I couldn't tell her that I needed blood. "Uh…" I glanced at the ads of the back of my receipt for ideas. "Sponges."

Lapis slowly turns to me. "Why the fuck did you try to buy sponges at an organic food market?"

"To support local businesses," I replied, the end of my sentence going up as if asking a question.

She gives a loud laugh. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Shut up."

Lapis breaks out into a big grin. "How about no?"

I sigh and pull my hoodie hood over my head, pulling the strings to hide my face. Lapis would see it as a sign of submission, but it was really to shield my face from the rising sun.

"Let's just head back to the apartment," I mutter good-naturedly.

"Aw, you never want to have any fun anymore? Remember the campfire? Now that was lit."

"Lapis, we got stalked on the way there and back, and I had to beat up that girl in order to lose her," I counter, glaring at her.

"Live in the moment, Peri," she replies, sticking her tongue out.

"What does that even mean in this context?" I ask, raising my voice for dramatic effect.

"It means we need to set more things on fire."

"Lapis, no!"

"Stoves can start fires, right?" she questions casually.

"Lapis, you don't even need matches or stoves to start fires! You have magic!" I remind her.

She smiles. "Oh, yeah. I can just use my totally useful powers. Better hurry back to the apartment before your laptop burns," she taunts, sprinting back towards the house.

"No! I have important things on there!" I yell in mock terror.

"Peri, I've seen what's on your laptop, and I would not call that important," she replies.

I turn bright red, thinking of the folder of my desktop labelled, "Fandom," but instead focus on catching her. Of course, as a vampire I have supernatural speed, but I choose not to use it so I can let Lapis win.

After a few minutes of running, we end up in the stairwell of our – I mean my – apartment, out of breath but grinning nonetheless.

"Fucking running," she mutters. "We ran there and back. That's like three miles of hardcore sprinting. It's like sports ball season all over again."

I slowly unlock the door to our apartment. "You're athletic, so don't even with me. And what's sports ball?"

"Swimming," she answers, giving me a tired smile.

"What the fuck why? It doesn't even involve balls?"

"It's what I call all sports. Just roll with it."

As soon as the door opens, I lay down on the couch. "Whatever, man. Too tired to think about it. Sleep actually sounds so nice right now," I mumble, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Yeah, and you're doing it on my bed," Lapis comments.

Right. She slept on the couch. The couch which I was now laying on. "Take my bed, okay? I had a fourteen hour shift before this, and I'm too tired to move."

"A chance to sleep without falling off the couch ever few hours? Sign me the fuck up," she says, jogging into my room.

"Night, Lapis," were the last words I said before falling into a deep sleep.

oO0Oo

Of course, good things never last long, as so when I wake up at noon after having three hours sleep and having to use the bathroom, I silently cuss the sun and head for the toilet.

I was so sleep deprived that I was too tired to even read a magazine over the toilet, so I did my business and went back to my bed and back to sleep.

And when I woke up for real, in the darkness of night with the other side of the bed cold and empty, yet smelling of the ocean, I realized that Lazuli had been in my bed, and I'd gotten in by habit.

I jumped out of the covers and raced into the main room, where I found Lapis using Tumblr on her phone. When I came in, she glanced up, rubbed her shoulder, and kept scrolling.

"Shit, shit, I'm sorry," I started, pacing. "I just-"

"Peridot." She cuts through my pathetic stammering with that one word.

"Lazuli," I say, maintaining some dignity using sarcasm.

"You used," she says, glancing up from her phone, "to call me Lapis."

I noticed that her eyes were a cloudy cobalt blue. I'd only ever seen them as lighter hues, and this darkish shade scared me. If her eye color was tied to emotion…

"I'm sorry, it was just habit to get into my own bed, and I didn't remember you were there," I said, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't lose her as a friend. "Please tell me that you're not mad. I mean, I'd understand if you were mad, but I just-"

"I'm not angry at you, Peridot," she answers, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" I asked, hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

She gazes off into the distance. "Feelings."

"Oh." A pause. "Your eyes look really dark, are you sure that you're okay?"

Lapis nods. "I think… I think I'm going to take a walk."

"If… if that's what you want…" I murmur.

I must look really unsure, because she hugs me. She looks subdued, but her pulse is racing. "I don't blame you, okay? I was just surprised, waking up with you hugging me from the back."

My face turns bright red, and she smiles. "I… did that?"

She nods and pulls away from the hug, though she doesn't answer my question. "I'll be right back, okay?"

oO0Oo

Lapis:

Of course, waking up in bed with Peridot wasn't the real reason that I wanted to take a walk. I wanted to practice my magic powers, see if they were driven by emotions. So, I went back to my old training grounds: the back parking lot behind the grocery store where Peri and I first met.

I crouched down on the dry asphalt. Holding my hand out, I willed fire to appear. Nothing happened. I thought about Peridot, how she smiled when I entered the room, the way her arms loosely fit around my stomach when I woke up.

A small fireball appeared in my palm.

I smiled, knowing that this was the first time I'd successfully summoned a flame this big.

But the fire grew. I couldn't control it. The flames licked at my palm, causing a slight burning sensation. Witches were supposed to be immune, but I was part human. I could be burned.

Feeling the rising temperature on my hands, I begun to panic. I closed my eyes, pointed my hand at the sky, and willed the energy to be directed.

As a result, I sent up a fireball that exploded like a firework. A perfect flare that the gangs could use to locate me.

Fear filled my heart. I ran.

oO0Oo

Peridot:

Lapis burst into the room panting, her eyes electric blue.

"The hell happened?" I demanded.

"Long story," she replied, her chest heaving. "But I basically accidentally signaled my exact position to all three gangs at once."

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

In response, she pulls me into a hug, but doesn't say a word.

"Do you… want to go watch some Netflix?" I offered, seeing as how movies always calmed me down.

"Yeah," she murmured into my shoulder.

I walked over to the TV and loaded up her favorite movie. Then I brought over a blanket and a large bowl of popcorn.

She'd already stretched out on the couch, so I took a seat next to her, but not too close or far away either. In response, she leaned her head on my shoulder. Chills ran down from her head to my heart and back.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" I murmur.

"Peridot, there was nothing to forgive," she replies quietly, smiling at me. "You did nothing wrong."

My smile stretched from ear to ear.


	7. Swiper No Swiping

**I've no idea what I'm doing rn with this book ugh**

 **The first part of this chapter used to be in last chapter but it was too long**

 **Why does my graphic tablet's drivers keep uninstalling themselves I just want pen pressure to work again**

Peridot:

I hear my name whispered like a promise in the night. "Peridot?"

I glance up from our movie. I don't remember the entire middle segment, so I think I dozed off. "Hm?"

"You seem tense," Lapis replies. "Are you okay?"

I sniff. "I think the real question is, are you okay?"

"I'm scared." The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them, sounding almost childish. She covers her mouth, but it's too late.

I sigh and rub my shoulder. "Me too."

She looks away from the TV. "I mean, the gangs are still looking for me. White hasn't shown up yet. What if I lead them to you? What if you get hurt?" Her hand reaches out to mine, her fingers tracing one of the scars I got from the fight with the Yellow gang. "What if we both get hurt?"

I twist my wrist and lightly grasp her hand. "I can hide you. You're safe here."

"Peridot, I don't want to see you injured. We both know that the gangs won't stop until they've captured me, and if you're in the way… they'll take you out without batting an eye." Her hand begins to squeeze mine. "I don't want you to die."

I look her in the eyes; they're steel blue. "And I won't. Lapis, if you leave here, you know they'll catch you. I-" My voice catches. "I don't want to see you used or dead on the streets. I- I care about you."

She squeezes her eyes shut. "You care about me?" she sounds stunned. "No one's done that for me in years."

I looked away. "Of course. What, did you think I saved your life three times without giving a shit?"

Her trademarked lopsided grin returns. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

I bite my lip. "Do you care about me?" My eyes stare at the ground, avoiding her now ice blue gaze.

I feel her head nuzzle against my shoulder playfully. "Of course."

Trust. Caring. That's as close as we've come to confessing love. If she even loved me. I know I loved her, loved the way her eyes sparkled in every hue, the way her eyes lit up when she saw me, how she made sure I was always safe; the way she cared about everything and everyone.

We finish the movie, and the ending was just as horrible as I remembered, but of course, I was watching for Lapis and not myself.

I stand up quickly. Anything to distract me from the poorly written ending and badly composed credits music. "Need a hand up?" I offer.

She shrugs, reaching her hand out, but as soon as she makes contact, she jerks her arm back.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my palm's just a little swollen."

She offers her other hand out, but I lightly grab her original wrist, turning it over. I wasn't prepared for the large burn I find; it stretches from her fingertips just down to her forearm.

"Lapis…"

"Okay, so I might've been practicing fire magic earlier," she confesses, taking her arm back.

I stare at the ugly scorch marks that raked her tan skin. Then I realize it's rude to watch but not help, and I jog to the bathroom to get bandages. "How'd you make a flame that big?" I call, searching through the medicine cabinet. I find what I need and head back.

Her face turns as red as her burn. "I… I thought my powers could be fueled by emotions, and I was right, okay?"

"You practiced after…" Realization dawns on me. "Lazuli, do you-"

"Shut up," she mutters, her eyes turning pigeon blue.

I bite my lip and grab her wrist again, delicately wrapping the bandage around it as if it were going to bite. I could feel her pulsing blood through the skin. It seemed to get progressively faster, and when I looked up, I found her eyes trained on mine.

"You seem anxious," I remark. "Something bothering you?"

"No," she lies.

My fingers lightly skim her wrist, and I feel her pulse quicken again.

And that's when I realized my love for Lapis wasn't unrequited. That maybe, just maybe, I had a chance with her.

I've never been a confrontational person. But Lapis has changed me in ways I don't like to admit to myself, maybe because I'm afraid of change and maybe because it reminds me that I'm a vampire and she's not, and that it could never work.

"So, uh… Do you want to go to a movie with me?" I mutter quietly. "Tonight?"

She tenses up, but the ghost of a smile appears on her face. "Y… Yes."

"Like… as a date?"

Her smile gets wider. "Did you think I didn't realize that?"

"M- Maybe?"

oO0Oo

We nervously walk up to the ticket desk.

"Uh…" I really hadn't this through. "What movie?"

"The Avengers?"

"Yeah, the Avengers sounds good."

Once we're in the theatre, the lights dim so I can't even see my outrageously priced popcorn. Lapis reaches in to take a handful, and I playfully nudge her shoulder.

"The movie hasn't even started yet," I whispered.

She sticks her tongue out and stuff a handful of popcorn in my mouth. "Shhh, just let it happen."

I snort-spit the popcorn out. "Let what happen? My asphyxiation after you force feed me too much popcorn?"

"Take it all in stride," she whispers, grinning devilishly.

I laugh, which draws looks from those around us, but I don't care. Nothing could ruin this for me.

oO0Oo

After the movie finished, we began to walk home.

"And then it exploded! Priceless!" Lapis exclaims, laughing.

I suddenly feel a pain in my gut. I hadn't had enough blood this past week, and there was none left over.

"Hey, Lap? I need to stop at the store really quickly," I interrupt.

She bites her lip. "Can it wait? I've really got to pee, and I'm not doing it in a convenience store."

"It'll only take two minutes. If you want, you can head home and I'll meet you there," I suggest, my hands beginning to twitch.

She nods, and gives me one last hug. It felt safe, secure, and it smelled of the ocean. It felt like the home I'd never had.

Once she's a reasonable distance away, I sprint to the grocery store without looking back.

oO0Oo

"Sorry I'm late!" I call as I unlock the door. "There was a line!"

I open the door, and find that my apartment is trashed. The sofa has its stuffing ripped out, most of the furniture is moved, flipped, or destroyed, and blood is splattered on the woolen carpeting.

Tears well in my eyes, and I run up to the only piece of furniture that wasn't touched: the coffee table. On it rests a note on sky blue paper.

"Lapis Lazuli was apprehended in your apartment earlier this evening. She will not be returned. Sincerely yours, the Blue Fangs," I read.

I crushed the note in my bare hand.


	8. I May Have Some Regrets

**This is the dramatic chapter. This is what I've been dying to write. This is Total. Drama. Island.**

 **Also I forgot to mention that if you join a gang, you get their symbol tattooed on you (i.e. blue has a diamond on their chests, pink had a rose on their stomach, and so forth.)**

Peridot:

I stare in shock at my decimated apartment. It's not the splattered blood on the walls of the wrecked furniture that scares me the most, but the eerie silence.

But I know Lapis is gone. Because the blood on the ground is type AB. Her type. And because, when I check her hiding place, the cabinet, in the bathroom, I find that it's been ripped off of the wall and thrown against the shower.

Lapis has been kidnapped.

What I want most of all is to kick and punch and scream at the walls, but I know I have to stay calm. For her.

So, I have to make a plan.

I know that it's the Blue group that's stolen her. I know where their base is. And I'm coming.

But first, I grab a knife – a silver one, because the blue group is made of were beasts – and then stomp into my closet. I angrily pick out a black hoodie and dark jeans, with a dark green bandana to cover my face.

 _I've got to hurry. This is for Lapis._

oO0Oo

I creep over to the bad area of town, and head towards a rundown apartment building. The entire place was bought out by the Blue Fangs, and has been painted blue. Many windows are cracked or shattered, and some even have been sprayed over.

I clench my fist on the knife handle. This was my last chance to back out. Once I enter that building, I'll either come out with Lapis or not at all.

"You seem pretty sad there, buddo. Shame it had to be on our land."

I whip my head around to find Amethyst staring at me with a baseball bat in her hands. Nails jut out at the end, and I wince.

"Amethyst! Am I glad to see you!" I nearly yell.

"How… How do you know me?" she stutters.

I pull my face bandana off. "It's me, the great and lovable Peridot!"

"Peri!" she exclaims, "You've got to get out of here. If the fangs find an outsider vampire on their home turf, they'll crush you."

"So why are you here?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "You're an outsider too."

She scratches the back of her neck. "Well, I-"

I pull down the collar of her shirt, not touching her bra, and find the Blue Fangs symbol tattooed over her heart.

"You're one of them!" I yell, stumbling back.

She has the decency to look guilty, but still hotly replies, "So what? You used to be a Yellow! You still have the tattoo too! I'm just doing what I need to do to find a home."

I raise an eyebrow. "So they trust you?"

She rubs her shoulder. "Yeah." A pause. "But I guess you don't anymore. I'm sorry."

I bite my lip. "Well, there is one thing you could do to regain it."

oO0Oo

"Never mind, this is a shit idea," I mutter.

She puts me in an arm lock. "Just act like I've captured you. Then you can bust out and save your girlfriend."

My face reddens. "We're not dating! We're just…" I trail off, remembering that we had literally been on a date. "Shut up."

The purple haired girl playfully pokes me in the ribs. "Aw, c'mon, you're literally risking your life for hers. You love her," she teases.

I grow silent. We've reached the front door. Amethyst knocks once, twice. A guard at the door looks us over and opens the entry. It's Blue Pearl.

"Send her to the holding room," she growls.

My plan hits a hitch after that. Walking down the hallway, I spot a tall woman in blue robes pacing towards us.

"Well done, Amethyst. Capturing the Yellow gang's leader's daughter is no small feat."

It was the leader of the Blue gang, Blue Diamond.

"You can dispose of her immediately. Right here. I'd love to see the life drain from her eyes," Blue snarled. "She's the one who cost me my girlfriend, Pink Diamond."

Amethyst and I exchange glances. I suddenly draw my silver knife, waving it in Amethyst's face. She drops me, and I run down the twisty hallway.

"After her!" Blue shouts.

I don't care. My head whips from side to side, trying to find a glimpse of blue hair. Up ahead, I see a heavily guarded room, and make an assumption. I hold out my knife, and the guards back off.

I burst into Lapis's room, gang members not far behind.

"Peri!" Lapis exclaims.

Lapis. Damn. Her face looks more like a nebula than anything else, covered in multicolored bruises and cuts. Her legs, oh god, her legs, have large slits on the front. She has other miscellaneous bruises and scratches, but I've seen the worst.

I sprint over to her before anyone else can react, and I position my head by her neck. My canine teeth elongate, turning into fangs.

About seven or eight gang members stop in the doorway, watching, waiting for me to make a move.

"Take another step closer and I'll bite. She'll be no value to you if she's a vampire," I growl.

For a moment, everything freezes.

"Peridot?" Lapis whispers almost inaudibly. Her eyes are locked on my teeth.

I look at the gang members, and then in the eyes of Blue Diamond.

"Go ahead," she purrs. "Do it. You're right, we won't want her if you bite her. But will she want you?"

I look into Lapis's fearful eyes. I try to ignore her tears that roll down onto my face.

"I'm sorry," were my last words before my teeth sank into the exposed flesh of her neck.

Her screams nearly deafened me.


	9. I Definitely Have Some Regrets Shit

**My writing style has improved so much since I started writing 10 months ago like ?**

Peridot:

I wondered how much she'd hate me. I wondered if it would be an anger-hate, where she'd want to punch me in the face until it no longer looked like it was human; or a cold hate, where we'd never talk again.

I honestly hoped it would be the first one. No one was as deserving of it as me. I'd turned my best friend into a vampire against her will.

I remembered the weeks, months, after I'd been turned. My anger and rage had been uncontrollable. I'd gotten evicted, fired, and humiliated by all of my friends but Amethyst. I would beat up anyone who jumped me until I'd established a reputation, and I hurt them far more than I needed to. But I'd been turned by a stranger who was on orders from my mother. Lapis had been turned by me, her best friend…

I mean, sure, I guess it'd saved her from a life where she'd be constantly abused and used, but the cost… had been too high. Looking back on it, I wonder if there could've been another way.

After I'd bitten her, the Fangs had let me go with Lapis in my arms. Some tripped or hit me on the way out, but I just focused on getting Lapis home safe.

 _Home._

My home had been torn apart by the same people who Amethyst had joined. She'd always floated around, and I guess everyone needs a home. But home can be with those you love, not just in a building. Then again, maybe she did love the people in the Blue Fangs. It wasn't up to me to judge her family.

But once I'd lain Lapis down on my bed, I treated her injuries. Then I stared at the one I made. The one in her neck. I brushed it gently with my fingers. After that, all I did was go into the next room and cry.

o0O0o

Lapis:

My blood felt like it was on fire.

I wondered if I was dead.

I wouldn't mind if I was.

No, I think I would mind. I had unfinished business to attend to, with a certain vampire named Peridot Evergreen.

She had been my best friend, my crush. Maybe in time, we would've loved each other.

Never again. I didn't care that she was a vampire. I was part witch myself.

Was.

Would I still be able to do magic now that I was a vampire?

My thoughts were too scrambled to think. But I think the pain was easing, though my anger was not.

My vision faded from black to white and then flashed in all different colors. I was awake.

"Peridot." The word was spit out of my mouth before I could control myself.

The girl in question sprinted through the doorway, a wide smile painted on her face. It faltered when she saw the fury in mine.

"Lapis?" It was almost a question.

I lunged at her throat without a second thought.

oO0Oo

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled.

My face was inches from hers. She lay on her back, knocked over by the sheer force of my attack. My wrists were caught in her hands, but it didn't bother me much.

I clenched and unclenched my hands. "You know, I think I could get used to this kind of power."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Lapis, please, I know that after you've been turned, it's hard for the first couple days. Just calm down."

Even with my wrists in her hands, I still manage to punch her hard in the jaw. "Shut up! Just shut up, okay! You brought this on! You made me a monster!"

Hurt flashes in her eyes, and I grin widely. "You deserve every bit of this!"

But then the unexpected happens. She lets go of my wrist and goes slack. "I know."

My fists begin to tremble. "N… No! You're supposed to fight back!" I push my hand against her forehead, trapping it against the floor. "Why won't you fight back?"

"Because I did this." Her plain answer shakes me.

I scream out in frustration. Peridot flinches away, and I see the fear in her eyes clearly.

"You made me a monster!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut.

"But I saved you. Lapis, I saw how hurt you were, and it hadn't even been a day. I know it was wrong, but… I couldn't watch you get hurt."

" _You_ hurt me!" I scream, tears falling from my face onto hers. "And now… I'm _this!_ "

"Are you going to hurt me, Lapis?" she asks quietly. "I wouldn't blame you, you know," she continues in that same small voice.

For the first time, I see her clearly. She's just a girl, barely out of high school; scared, a little lonely, and tired. Oh so tired. Fear shines brightly in her eyes, and I know that she's much more in control of her powers than I am, and could easily beat me, but she doesn't want to hurt me more than she already has. Even if it means she could end up dead.

"Shit." I rake my hands through my hair and back away, my hands covering my mouth. " _Shit._ "

Peridot places her arm on my shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. It happened to me, too. I don't blame you."

I flinch at her touch. "I'm such an _asshole._ I could've killed you."

"I mean…" she fumbles with her words as she searches for an excuse. Eventually she sighs. "Sorry excuses for friends. Both of us."

I look away. "You lied about your race and turned me into a vampire. I wanted to kill you a minute ago. I would've killed you a minute ago." I look at her sadly. "Is this normal? Am I going to want to hurt everyone now that I'm a vampire?"

"No, no. Hey, look, I can teach you about being a vampire now, okay? We can be…" the word normal hangs in the air. But nothing comes up, maybe because no word truly fits, or because this is as normal as it'll ever get but yet still not normal enough.

I nod, then pull her into a hug. I sob into her shoulder freely, and I think she cries a little as well. But I forgive her.

And I think she forgives me.


End file.
